


【TSN/ME】我不该在床底

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: Dustin发现U盘忘记拿，折返回宿舍寻找。





	【TSN/ME】我不该在床底

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
Mark/Eduardo，划线有意义。  
OOC预警，请谨慎观看。  
祝阅读愉快。

Dustin竭尽全力让自己不探出头去看上面的动静。

床板上窸窸窣窣黏黏糊糊的怪异声响令他身体愈发僵直，他想扭动一下屁股更换姿势，但他更怕像电视剧里演的那样，轻轻一动就会碰到什么然后发出声音，继而所处的位置被发现。

Fuck！Chris还说我想多了！他们明明是真的！

Dustin神经质般咬着手指头，无声地在心里尖叫。

他就不该忘记东西返回宿舍找，更不该在发现有人打开宿舍门时做贼心虚似的躲到床底下，明明他只是一个无辜的平民，又不是狼人。

但是，说真的，为什么床底下这么干净？

Dustin小心翼翼转头左右看了看，双手捂着脸，神情扭曲得仿若爱德华·蒙克那副名画《呐喊》。

他虽然感动又欣慰Mark这个自大的机器小羊找到了自己专属的温柔体贴的饲养员，但他完完全全不想知道他们做过什么会把用过的小雨伞包装甩到床底下。

哦操，这个缠着断线的纽扣又是……不，他不能再细想了。Dustin木着脸，不忘放轻动作从裤兜掏出手机给Chris发信息救命。

Chrisssssss！！！Help me！！！三级紧急信号求支援！！！——Dustin

为什么时间过得这么慢，Dustin听着床板上传来的Eduardo软绵绵跟妈妈哄小孩无差的声音心情愈发焦躁，他已经想直接爬出去告诉Eduardo，让他直接把赖在床上补觉不想动弹不想出门吃早餐的Mark抱走拖出去。

想法很美好，可他不敢。

对，Dustin知道Mark在练击剑，最初到达宿舍的时候看见Mark整理行李箱时就发现这东西了，只是他不常拿出来摆弄。

他不想成为Mark剑下的第一缕冤魂。

尤其在听到Mark哑着嗓子语速比平时放慢至少1.5倍对Eduardo撒娇之后，没错，就是撒娇。

任何一个了解Mark的人，听到他这会发出的声音都会反射性去外头看看是不是要世界末日了。

谁能想到刺猬似扎人的Mark私底下面对Eduardo竟然会说宝贝吻我这种软绵绵的肉麻的情话。

起码我不能，Dustin沉默退出录音软件，开始琢磨这个对Mark来说算是弱点的东西以后要如何使用。

你知道我还在外面不在宿舍，去找Mark或者Billy。——Chris

屏幕蓦地蹦出聊天信息的界面，吓得Dustin险些把手机甩飞出去。他定睛一看，苦着一张脸敲字回复。

Billy三天没回宿舍了，Mark就是我这次的麻烦……——Dustin

不不不，别打电话也别发视讯！！！——Dustin

我在他床底下出不去，Eduardo被Mark缠在床上，五分钟了还没把Mark从床上拽走，他怎么能这么宠Mark！——Dustin

最后一句话被Dustin恨恨地用力敲出来。明明是他认识Eduardo在先，这年头小卷毛极客都这么吸引经济系的有钱小公子？

Eduardo是，已经毕业但个人各种传言仍在学生堆里流传的Morrow也是。

……为什么你会藏在Mark床底下？——Chris

算了我不想知道你这被鲑鱼抱枕塞满的脑袋瓜子都在天马行空想些什么。——Chris

所以现在你在床底听Mark和Eduardo做那档子事？相信我，你最好藏严实点，被Mark知道你的身体要被戳上几百个窟窿。——Chris

戴上耳塞吧，我救不了你。愿主保佑你，阿门。——Chris

Chris像是彻底放弃他，没再发信息过来。

Dustin急得换成两只手快速敲打字符请求Chris勇者拯救陷入困境的他。

Chris别走！他们还没干上、也不是，总之他俩在床上黏黏糊糊说话，Fuck你真得看看Mark缠着Eduardo的劲儿。——Dustin

理理我Chris，你不想看见可怜的我被恶龙屠宰对吧。——Dustin

床板响起咯吱咯吱的声音，Dustin身体一僵，闭起眼开始祈祷他们不要一大早就干那种事。

也许是祈祷奏效，Mark只是终于想要从床上下来。

Dustin不由紧张地瞪大双眼，看着不远处突然出现的双脚赤裸点着地板，左右摸索像是Mark还没睡醒闭着眼用脚找寻拖鞋穿上，最后像是站立在一旁穿着裎亮皮鞋的Eduardo把四仰八叉在电脑椅附近的拖鞋拿到Mark脚下，才让他穿上。

Dustin看着皮鞋和拖鞋逐渐在主人们的走动下离开床沿，他往外轻轻地挪动身体，却见二人并未走远，Eduardo只是把Mark推到浴室刷牙洗脸，而他斜倚门板监督Mark确实洗了脸抹了药膏。

对，药膏。

Mark前阵子似乎因为饮食紊乱加上生物钟颠倒厉害，肉体支撑不住这样折腾于是向他作出诅咒——长痘。

好巧不巧在眉心的位置，还是透红的痘痘，这让Mark原本疏离人群冷漠的气质消散几分，显得滑稽。

Eduardo见了反应和他与Chris相差无几，只是好上那么一些，没有反应过来后不顾情面的捧腹大笑，轻笑几声之后便像鸡妈妈或者说仙女教母那样，从背包里拿出一管祛痘的药膏让Mark涂上。

于是在痘痘消去之前，Mark就被Eduardo勒令按照说明书上所说的每日涂抹两回。

讲道理，面对褪去温润善良而显得气势汹汹说一不二的Eduardo，即使是Mark也会乖乖地退让，何况Eduardo生气时那对琥珀色光华流转的眼睛格外迷人。

“Mark，Dustin今天没课吗？他的背包怎么在宿舍？”Eduardo问。

他的包！

Dustin再一次紧张起来，手指蜷缩起来揪着裤缝的布料，他想起来进宿舍时顺手把包扔在沙发上。

“不知道。”

Mark趿拉拖鞋从浴室走出，鞋底蹭着地板摩擦出声音从Dustin眼前走远，停在Eduardo身旁。

又是一阵黏黏糊糊的水声传来，Dustin适应性显然非常良好，闲得开始计算他们的肺活量。

可惜，Eduardo让这个小实验最终没能进行下去，他似乎发出几声闷哼然后把Mark从身上扯开。

“Mark，说好今天去图书馆完成你我的论文，现在已经九点，你连早餐都还没吃。”

Eduardo声音有些沙哑，暗含警告的意味。

Edu你完全可以把Mark的笔记本抱走头也不回地离开宿舍，Mark肯定二话不说就立马跟上。Dustin翻个白眼腹诽道。

“食物对我来说不是必需品……Okey，别这样瞪我，Wardo你知道你生气的样子会不自觉嘟起嘴吗？”Mark顿了顿，疑是烦恼地继续说：“老实说，那会让我注意力不集中，码代码的效率比平时低至少3%，我认为你需要改正这一点。”

Eduardo迟迟没有给出反应，似是呆怔在原地消化Mark这句谴责话语下代表的含义。

“噢……”他缓慢而充满欣喜感叹，甜蜜柔软的嗓音悠悠响起，“Mark，我爱你。”

“我知道。但是你为什么要像Billy那样用咏叹调说这句话，你不是戏剧系的。”Mark困惑指出，浑然不知自己的情话有多迷人。

Dustin无声地开怀大笑，夸张地笑咧了嘴，认知中迟钝冷酷的电子机器羊居然这么可爱，他忍不住点开聊天界面，把这件事分享给Chris。

兄弟，你不知道Marky是多么可爱，就是个被Eduardo融化的小甜心，妈妈感动得都要哭了。——Dustin

Chris迟了一分钟回复，显而易见，清楚Dustin只是被迫听着一对爱情鸟你侬我侬的爱语之后，他就没把Dustin过度夸张戏剧化的困境列为危险等级。

你知道你现在就像个听别人墙角的变态吗？——Chris

嘿！我不是故意听他们嘀嘀咕咕的！但是他们快出门了，只要不再亲在一块……Mark床底下的卫生都快被我衣服给蹭干净了。噢对了，你知道吗，小Marky原来喜欢花香味超薄的小雨伞，尺寸也是出乎我意料的惊人。——Dustin

Fuck you！我不想知道这种细节！你成功地让我在公共场合下把嘴里的茶喷出来！我恨你！——Chris

“噗嗤。”

Dustin急忙捂住嘴，悄悄探出脑袋看背对他的两人，Mark正乖顺——Dustin很不想承认但他确实可以说是乖巧——站着仍由Eduardo整理他翻开的衣领。

很好，没有注意到他不小心发出的声音。

Eduardo迟疑说：“要给Dustin留门吗？他的背包还在这，钥匙应该也没带。”

Mark不带一点犹豫回道：“不用，他可以叫Chris给他开门。”

“再不去图书馆就要满员，我不介意抛去一顿早餐。”

“Mark——”

“Okey，听你的。”

Mark和Eduardo的对话声在合门落锁后消失。

Dustin等待两分钟，确定他们不打算返过身来，动作利索爬出床底。

“我这衣服白穿了。”

低头拍打身上沾染的灰尘，Dustin满脸嫌弃，虽然发现了不少信息量巨大的事情，但他完全不想以衣服弄脏的代价换取。

Dustin确认身上没有任何灰点松了口气，至少不需要重新换一身衣服出门。

折返宿舍寻找的U盘塞进背包，Dustin这次认真确认了三遍，没有遗漏任何需要带走的东西。

赞美丘比特，让他发现爸爸妈妈已经在一起了。

Dustin哼着不知道源处为何的调子，背上包心情愉悦走出宿舍。

第一堂课选修虽然错过但第二堂课可是必修课，教授还是个认真的老头儿，他还不敢公然翘课。

END


End file.
